1. Field of the Invention
With reference to the classification of art as established in the United States Patent and Trademark Office the present application is believed to be in the art generally identified as "Joints and Connections" (Class 403) and in the subclasses therein entitled, "Interfitted members -- bayonet joint" (subclass 349) and in the subclass of "rotary binding cam or wedge" (subclass 350) and the further subclass "arcuate slip" (subclass 352) and "assembled by plural manipulation of member" (subclass 353).
2. Description of the Prior Art
Square jaw and round shaft couplings are well known and particularly with the use of film, paper and coated products in rolls. The rapid and accurate transfer of rolls of strip material from driver and take-up strands is necessary and has been the subject of many designs and patents. Usually the coupling is a part of a take-up or a pay-off stand in which a spindle is carried in antifriction bearings and by a pin or sliding collar the shaft in the roll is secured in the coupling. Insofar as is known, couplings allowing simple drop in mounting of the shaft require manual manipulation of a closing device before the roll can be rotated in operation. This often results in a start up of apparatus before the closing of the coupling or securing of the shaft in the coupling. This may be due to inattention, carelessness or malfunction of the coupling means. When a roll is dropped from a coupling there is often damage to the roll if not the stand equipment as well.
The prior known couplings are of a complex construction if the coupling is to be secured to the shaft carrying the roll. If the coupling is generally a slip collar construction it may or may not be retained in place by a detent. In any event positive closing of the coupling is dependent upon the operation and the condition of the equipment. Insofar as is known, the present invention is the only known coupling which provides a means for placing the shaft upon which the roll is mounted to be wound or unwound into the coupling and as the roll is rotated the rotation of the shaft, whether in a clockwise or in a counterclockwise direction, closes the coupling with a quarter turn. The shaft is thus securely captured in position during the remainder of the operation. A manual manipulation is required to open the coupling with the U-shaped opening in the "up" position before the shaft may be removed from the coupling. This positive orientation of the shaft and the automatic closing of the coupling insures that the shaft will not drop from the coupling during its operational sequence.